rezerofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Theater D
Theater D es un tema musical insertado escuchado en el Episodio 14 del anime de Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Fue cantada por MYTH & ROID. Está contenida en el álbum Eye's. Audio :El audio no funciona en Internet Explorer, iPad, o cualquier medio que no soporte el formato de audio .ogg Archivo:Theater D.ogg Letra Rōmaji= : The ticket is all that I have lost : Juubun na soushitsu to shoutai sare : Today's program is: a tragedy : Kyuusai no issai mo nai meisaku o : "Please be quiet. Hope is noisy" : The dreams rot off and drop away : Nozomi koso fuhai no genkyou : No wish, no smile, only despair : The curtain will open : Welcome to the party : Kurayami de mau musuu no kage yo : This show will never end : Nanbito mo nogarerare wa shinai : Singing a song for my memories : Kioku no subete choushou shite : So please give me a big applause : Kassai de sara ni otoshite : No wish, no smile, only despair : The program will go on : Welcome to the party : Tsutanaku kokkei na warutsu ga : This show will never end : Akitemo mada mawaritsudukeru : "Would you like one more heartbreak, huh?" : How do you feel? : What do you think? : Fun? Joy? Relief? : Yeah, you've fallen : Aa, yamanai : Wailing from the dark... : Nageki no koe : Howling in the dark... : (Youkoso, kitsui na tabi e) : Welcome to the party : Kurayami de mau musuu no kage yo : This show will never end : nanbito mo nogarerare wa shinai : Kurayami de mau musuu no kage yo : Tsutanaku kokkei na warutsu ga : Zetsubou no na no gekijou de ah |-| Kanji= : The ticket is all that I have lost : 十分な喪失と招待され : Today's program is: a tragedy : 救済の一切もない名作を : “Please be quiet. Hope is noisy” : The dreams rot off and drop away : 望みこそ腐敗の元凶 : No wish, no smile, only despair : The curtain will open : Welcome to the party : 暗闇で舞う無数の影よ : This show will never end : 何人も逃れられはしない : Singing a song for my memories : 記憶のすべて嘲笑して : So please give me a big applause : 喝采で更に堕として : No wish, no smile, only despair : The program will go on : Welcome to the party : 拙く滑稽なワルツが : This show will never end : 飽きてもまだ廻り続ける : “Would you like one more heartbreak, huh？” : How do you feel？ : What do you think？ : Fun？　Joy？　Relief？ : Yeah, you've fallen : 嗚呼、止まない : Wailing from the dark… : 嘆きの声 : Howling in the dark… : （ようこそ、キツイな旅へ） : Welcome to the party : 暗闇で舞う無数の影よ : This show will never end : 何人も逃れられはしない : 暗闇で舞う無数の影よ : 拙く滑稽なワルツが : 絶望の名の劇場で　ah |-| Traducción al español= : El boleto es lo único que he perdido : Soy invitado al tener suficientes perdidas : El programa de hoy es: una tragedia : Una obra maestra sin salvación : "Por favor guarda silencio. La esperanza es escandalosa" : Los sueños se pudren y caen : Los deseos son la principal causa de la descomposición : Sin deseo, sin sonrisa, solo desesperación : La cortina se abrirá : Bienvenido a la fiesta : En la oscuridad bailan miles de sombras : Este espectáculo nunca terminará : Nadie puede escapar : Cantando una canción por mis recuerdos : Detestando todos mis recuerdos : Así que por favor denme un gran aplauso : caigo nuevamente en las ovaciones : Sin deseo, sin sonrisa, solo desesperación : El programa continuará : Bienvenido a la fiesta : El pésimo y cómico vals : Este espectáculo nunca terminará : aun seguirá girando aunque te canses de él : "¿Te gustaría que te rompieran el corazón una vez más?" : ¿Cómo te sientes? : ¿Qué piensas? : ¿Diversión? ¿Alegría? ¿Alivio? : Si, has caído : Ah, no se detendrá : Lamentando desde la oscuridad... : voces de lamentos : Rugiendo en la oscuridad... : Bienvenido a la fiesta : En la oscuridad bailan miles de sombras : Este espectáculo nunca terminará : Nadie puede escapar : En la oscuridad bailan miles de sombras : El pésimo y cómico vals : se presenta en el teatro llamado desesperación Vídeos center|450px en:Theater D Categoría:Música